


heart shaped mornings

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: “Was there actually a reason you woke me up at,” Wongeun looks at his phone, “Seven thirty? In the morning? On a Saturday?”





	heart shaped mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> so now that i'm officially un-anoned. my dear Jea, this is for you <3

“Up you go,” Hakyeon mutters gently, brushing Wongeun’s hair out of his eyes. He scrunches up his eyes, tries to blindly bat Hakyeon’s hand away. It’s so  _ adorable  _ Hakyeon is tempted to just leave him sleep for a little more.

But he’s a man on a mission.

Wongeun blinks up at him blearily. “I can feel you staring at me.”

Hakyeon leans down to peck his nose and Wongeun bats him away again but it’s even more half-hearted than when he was still mostly asleep. He’s frowning when Hakyeon straightens up now that Wongeun is fully facing him, Hakyeon can see the pillow marks on his cheek. Hakyeon’s pillow. Wongeun rubs at them absently, still frowning up at Hakyeon but there’s a smile hidden there somewhere.

This time, when Hakyeon leans down it’s not Wongeun’s nose he goes for.

♡

“Was there actually a reason you woke me up at,” Wongeun looks at his phone, “Seven thirty? In the morning? On a Saturday?”

Hakyeon laughs, then pokes his cheeks until Wongeun finally starts smiling. Then pokes his dimple because why not. “There was, actually,” he beams. Wongeun catches his wrist (still poking his cheeks) and laces their fingers together. “I wanted you to come with me!”

“Come where?” Wongeun asks, squeezing Hakyeon’s fingers when he tries to poke his cheeks again.

“The supermarket.” Hakyeon says, doing his best to sound as sulky as possible. “I have to get groceries for the children and I thought we can use it as an excuse for a date?”

“Supermarket date?” Wongeun says, disbelief coloring his voice. “You woke me up for a supermarket date?”

Hakyeon frowns, frees his fingers from Wongeun’s. “Excuse me if I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Come on,” Wongeun says placatingly, trying (and failing) not to laugh. “It’s just so… drama worthy? Do people really do that?”

“We will.” Hakyeon states, determined. Wongeun laughs again. “Although,” Hakyeon admits a few seconds later, a sheepish smile on his lips. “I did see it in a drama.”

“Of course you did,” Wongeun agrees, running his now free hand through Hakyeon’s hair. “Now go, I know you’re dying to live your domestic family dream.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “Why am I even dating you?” He makes sure to accidentally dig a limb in all of Wongeun’s soft parts on his way out of bed.

“Because you love me,” Wongeun replies. Then rubs his side, wincing, “most of the time?” 

“Most of the time.” Hakyeon agrees.

With Hakyeon at the door, a safe distance away, Wongeun’s all-knowing smile is back in full force. “All of the time.”

Hakyeon just sighs.

♡

“Is the old man here again,” Sanghyuk says as soon as he steps into the kitchen. Hakyeon sends a quiet thanks to whoever’s above that he’s at least decent this time.

But the fact doesn’t stop him from glaring at Sanghyuk. “Will you stop calling him that?”

Sanghyuk grins. “Nope.”

Taekwoon enters soon after and Hakyeon resist the urge to throw the pan he’s holding at him. “You too! Why are you both even up, it’s too damn early for you.”

“What,” Sanghyuk scoffs, “and miss making fun of you and your old people dating life?”

“Excuse y-” 

Hakyeon doesn’t even get to finish defending himself. Because Taekwoon just quietly takes the pan out of his hands and pretty much kicks him away from the stove.

“It’s really cute how you think you can cook,” he says evenly, reaching up for the half empty bag of flour. They have a perfectly good pancake mix right next to it. Show off.

“I can cook well enough,” Hakyeon grumbles. Because he can. And his group members all suck.

Taekwoon laughs under his breath. “Sure, but I can cook better. Now go make coffee for your husband.”

“He’s not my-”

“Yet,” Sanghyuk finishes for him. Not that Hakyeon was about to say that.

“I hate both of you,” Hakyeon says in the end, resigned. 

At least the coffee maker listens to him.

♡

By the time Wongeun emerges from Hakyeon's bedroom, Hongbin has joined them in the kitchen, and all three of them welcome him with various levels of teasing smirks. Hakyeon sighs.

"Grandpa number two is here!" Taekwoon grins, taking the last pancake off the stove.

Wongeun stares at him. "I'm younger than you."

"Yeah, but you really can't tell by looking at you and grandpa number one over there," Hongbin says, nodding towards Hakyeon. "Although," he adds, "it's really not very hard to seem older than that overgrown baby."

Taekwoon scoffs and decidedly misses Hongbin when he gives out the pancakes.

"My point exactly," Hongbin sighs, stealing Hakyeon's plate.

“I’m pretty sure our dear leader is the main source of grandpa-ness in this relationship,” Sanghyuk snorts and - Wongeun laughs, the traitor.

"Did we miss anything?" Jaehwan screeches a second later, bursting through the door, dragging a half-asleep Wonshik behind him.

_ "No." _ Hakyeon grits at the same time as Taekwoon says "Hakyeon tried to cook."

"Aww," Jaehwan coos. "It's cute how he still thinks he can do that."

"I'm not - you know what?" Hakyeon says, gritting his teeth. "How about we eat outside instead?"

♡

It wasn't like that, at the beginning. When Hakyeon initially came out to the rest he was met with disbelief (Wonshik), casual acceptance (Hongbin and Sanghyuk) and big, knowing smiles (Taekwoon and Jaehwan).

Now, when he introduced them to Wongeun - that was a whole different story. Hakyeon honestly hadn't expected the level of possessiveness they'd show. (Honestly, he should have. He'd do the same probably).

Jaehwan, flanked by Sanghyuk and Hongbin (with Taekwoon glaring from the side) had pretty much given Wongeun the shovel talk the first time Hakyeon brought him over for dinner. Wonshik had spent most of that shovel talk stuck between Hakyeon and Wongeun, trying to keep one from murder and the other from... running away, probably.

Wongeun being Wongeun, he'd spent a lot of time just straight up avoiding the group as a whole afterwards - but  _ that  _ Hakyeon did expect. Even without the Dinner From Hell, for as much of a celebrity he is, Wongeun can be quite... awkward at first. And boy, was he awkward. (Hakyeon has a feeling  _ this  _ was really what cracked the ice. It had been like that, more or less, back when Taekwoon still didn't trust them enough to act like himself.)

The beginning of the end was the first time Hongbin mocked their "old people dates". Before Hakyeon could do damage control or anything, really, Wongeun just looked at Hongbin, dead serious, and said, "At least some of us  _ have  _ dates."

It's not a moment Hakyeon is going to forget soon.

Wongeun looked just as stunned as the rest of them after that, and the silence that followed was thick enough that they could hear each other breathe. And then Jaehwan burst out laughing, loud, wheezing. He laughed so hard his cheeks went red and soon the others followed, to Wongeun's mildly terrified stare.

It took months, a lot more semi-forced get-togethers and one too many Talks with both sides, but here they are now.

Hakyeon no longer has to spend half their date convincing Wongeun that it is, in fact, fine to stay over. And no, no one will hate him because he imposes on group bonding time. And yes, Hakyeon did actually ask them. It's not like he stays over too often anyway, even now - with both of them being celebrities, there is only so much one can sweep under the "they're such good friends" rug.

Which is why today... Hakyeon plans to make the most of it, grandpa dates or not.

♡

"Your boys are really... sweet," Wongeun starts when they queue in a cute, hole-in-the-wall café. There really are just two people before them but, for the single barista working both the register and the coffee machines it probably seems like a never-ending crowd.

Hakyeon had much grander plans for the beginning of their day (and the supermarket date, goddamn it), which mostly  _ didn’t  _ include his group but hey, improvisation, right? They can always go to the supermarket after this.

"You make me sound like I'm their actual mom," Hakyeon laughs. He takes a quick look at the cupcake display. He  _ did _ say they're getting breakfast but who knows what's in these cupcakes? Both of them have to watch their weight but, well. Today is special. Today, he'll allow himself not to constantly calculate calories in his mind. He points at a pretty strawberry cupcake with a white chocolate star stuck in the frosting. "You wanna?"

Wongeun shrugs. "We did say we're getting breakfast. Also," he adds, "you kind of are their mom. Aren't you advertised as the mom figure of the group?"

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. "Single mom-leader, probably." When he finally turns away from the cupcake display, Wongeun is grinning, and that grin is very much something Hakyeon knows. Mostly, it means that whatever's about to come out of Wongeun's mouth is going to be very, very  _ dumb. _

"MI-"

"Nope," Hakyeon states, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Not going there."

The girl before them takes her drink and moves away. They're met by the barista's mildly judging stare and Hakyeon immediately drops his hand. The barista is a young boy, barely (if even) out of high school, probably. When his eyes land on Wongeun, the realization lights up his face like fairy lights.

"...You," The boy breathes, fingers clutching his end of the counter. Then he rushes to pull back, folding into a bow, barely missing the edge of the counter with his forehead. Wongeun reaches out to... stop him, maybe? He retracts his hands before the boy straightens up, though. "I saw your movie," he says quietly when he's finally back up again. His eyes are still trained on the floor. "The... the one.  _ That _ one." The boy finally looks up, right into Wongeun's eyes, and mouths "Thank you."

Back before they started dating, Hakyeon, like so many others, had been fascinated with Wongeun's smile. He'd been even more fascinated when he found how that smile could change when directed at him only - the public smile was breathtaking, sure, but the one Wongeun gave him on those mornings when they'd wake up in the same bed? Honestly, Hakyeon wondered how he survived this far.

Wongeun's smile, right now, is a lot closer to the one from those mornings than the one from the TV.

They end up getting their coffees (as well as the cupcakes) to go. It's a beautiful morning - it would be a shame to waste it inside.

"We should visit this place more often," Hakyeon says. It occurs to him that he should maybe be feeling something else - if they were in one of Wongeun's dramas, right about now he should've been fuming with jealousy - both at being disregarded as a celebrity and at... that. Except, this is real life, and real-life Hakyeon likes to think they made someone's morning a little better. All he really feels is calm, quiet happiness. The kind that makes you feel like there's a little sun inside you, making everything warmer, brighter.

Wongeun laces their fingers together for a few quick seconds - that's all they can really afford, out in the open.

"So where are we going now?" He asks, taking a sip from his coffee. Hakyeon scrunches up his nose - why would anyone willingly drink that when not absolutely necessary, he'll never know.

Hakyeon pauses. "Let me think. The supermarket?"

"This is why your group thinks we're old," Wongeun laughs.

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying no?"

"I never said that," Wongeun replies, and  _ there it is. _ The smile. The little sun inside him expands so much - Hakyeon wonders if people around them can see the light as well.

♡

"Did we cross a line?" Wonshik asks nervously, mostly awake now.

Hongbin snorts. "Please. Hakyeon was well aware we'll make his life hell as soon as he steps into the communal space."

"Honestly," Jaehwan adds, smiling, "at this point I'm convinced he's actively enjoying it."

"He likes that we like Wongeun," Taekwoon says, stirring his coffee. He's always been a little more in tune with Hakyeon's feelings than the rest of them, a little more... aware.

Although, at this point, they're all aware of Hakyeon's tendency to try and get them all together.

"I imagine I'd enjoy if you got along with my girlfriend, too." Sanghyuk smiles, staring at no one in particular. "It's kind of a family thing, I think."

"Like you'd ever get a girlfriend," Hongbin rolls his eyes, but he's smiling too. He gets a kick in the shins for his trouble. "Did they really go on a supermarket date, though?"

"Oh yeah," Jaehwan pipes in. "I watched this drama with Hakyeon last night. The one about the comic character? He took  _ notes." _

Wonshik blinks at them. "Notes about what? I mean, how cheesy romantic can you get in a drama about a comic dude."

"Let me think," Taekwoon starts, counting off his fingers. "We have the cake, tying each other's shoes, reading in bed together, supermarket dates..."

"Pretty sure he actually ordered that book, too," Sanghyuk adds.

"Wait, that exists in real life?" Jaehwan exclaims, hand landing on Wonshik's thigh with a loud smack. Wonshik winces. Jaehwan gets really, really close to him. "You. Tomorrow, you're tying my shoes. And I know what I want for my next birthday."

"Please don't turn into grandpa couple pt.2." Taekwoon mutters, not-entirely-mock disgust in his voice. "There's only so much cheese I can live through on a daily basis."

"P-lease," Jaehwan drawls. "We'd be cute."

"Wonshik," Hongbin says seriously, placing his hands on Wonshik's shoulders for impact. "Wonshik, please don't get him that book."

"You say that like he hasn't already placed the order in his head," Sanghyuk laughs, shaking his head.

Wonshik just looks very,  _ very  _ guilty.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

♡

“Please don’t,” Hakyeon begs, staring in horror at the honestly atrocious, poison green hat in Wongeun’s hands.

Wongeun’s smile is so sweet there is no way in hell he’s not planning a disaster. “What do you mean don’t,” he says, slowly getting closer. “It’s our date. You’re cosmically bound to do what I want.”

“I...”

“I’ll buy one too?” Wongeun suggests, quickly grabbing a new hat - just as green and just as atrocious. 

Hakyeon sighs. “Do you want me to suffer this much?”

“Yes,” Wongeun replies without an ounce of hesitation. “I also want you to suffer at the hands of your children. Although,” he adds, this time quieter. “I think it might be nice? To have dumb matching things.”

“...fine.” Hakyeon concedes, finally. Like this, there is simply nothing Wongeun could ask that Hakyeon would refuse.

The sad part? Wongeun knows that too.

**Author's Note:**

> a formal love note to the mods for organizing this whole thing. thank you for making this fest and thank you for making the whole experience so great for us! you're truly the best ♡♡


End file.
